The present invention generally relates to an air conditioning system and more particularly, to an air conditioner of a unitary or integral type in which condensing capacity in a refrigeration cycle is improved by immersing a cooling medium outlet pipe of an outdoor heat-exchanger or condenser in condensed water at an outlet side of a water discharge port for discharging water from an indoor side.
Conventionally, the unitary type air conditioner of the above described type is constructed, for example, as shown in FIG. 5.
More specifically, the known unitary type air conditioner 101 in FIG. 5 generally includes a base plate 102, a bulkhead 103 provided on said base plate 102 for dividing the interior into an indoor side and an outdoor side, and an outer casing 104 for an outer cladding, etc., which constitutes its main body. At the indoor side, there are mounted on the base plate 102, an evaporator 105 which constitutes the known refrigerating cycle and a water receiving pan 106, and a sirocco fan 108 driven by a fan motor 107 for directing air flow toward the evaporator 105. Meanwhile, at the outdoor side, there are provided a condenser 109 located at the back face side, the fan motor 107 referred to above, a propeller fan 11 provided at one end of a driving shaft of said fan motor 107 for directing air flow toward the condenser 109, a slinger ring 110 provided on said propeller fan 111, and a compressor 112 as shown. To said compressor 112, the condenser 109 and the evaporator 105, etc. are connected through pipings, thereby constituting a known refrigerating cycle.
Thus, by operating said compressor 112 and fan motor 107, the refrigerating cycle is caused to function, with air streams being produced at the indoor side and outdoor side as shown by arrows A. As a result, the evaporator 105 effects the cooling function at the indoor side, during which period, particles of drain water adhere to the evaporator 105. Such drain water particles grow as time elapses so as to flow down onto the water receiving pan 106 in the form of water drops, and then, flow into a drain water flow passage 114 of the base plate 102 through a drain water outlet 113 provided in the vicinity of the bulkhead 103. This drain water flow passage 114 extends up to a portion under the slinger ring 110 for the propeller fan 111 through the lower portion of an air guider 115, and the drain water referred to above is led to the portion under the slinger ring 110. Thus, the drain water is picked up by the slinger ring 110, and adheres to the condenser 109 by the action of its centrifugal force together with the action of the air stream so as to be evaporated by the heat of the evaporator.
In the conventional arrangement as described so far, however, there has been such a disadvantage that, when the cold drain water flows out into the drain water flow passage 114 of the base plate 102 through the drain water outlet 113 of the water receiving pan 106, the base plate 102 is cooled, an thus, dew is formed on the under surface of the drain water flow passage 114 of the base plate 102.
Particularly, when the propeller fan 111 is arranged to rotate in a direction in which air pressure is applied onto the drain water flow passage 114 as indicated by the arrows B (i.e. when the propeller fan 111 is rotated counterclockwise as observed from the rear face side), the drain water flowing out into the drain water flow passage 114 through the drain water outlet 113 of the water receiving pan 106 is pushed back by the wind pressure, and therefore, the very cold drain water immediately after flowing out from the drain water outlet 113 stays stagnant without movement, thereby strongly cooling the base plate 102 locally for giving rise to a conspicuous dew formation thereat.
The dew formation as described above invites such problems that, it not only wets wall or window portions where the unitary type air conditioner is mounted to spoil the appearance, but causes corrosion when materials for the wall and window portions are of lumber.